


Sleep Baby Sleep

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Somnophilia, Yes there's consent within a conversation, almost masturbation, and Safe Sex, and my goblin brain's version of plot for the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: "Then… if I fall asleep on you… you can still keep touching me. Maybe if you're that good, you'll wake me up.""Noct, I've told you before that… it's not just about the sex, it-""Yeah, but I like it… I want it," he confessed, averting his eyes, his voice growing smaller as it normally did when he divulged secrets, and Gladio supposed that his intimate inner workings were secrets. "I hate that I've been so tired. It's getting in the way of everything I want."In which Noctis has a solution to his falling asleep and Gladio has a revelation.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Sleep Baby Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_goats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/gifts).



> Written for battle_goats as per a convo in a discord server XD. I hope it was worth the wait 💜
> 
> This does contain somnophilia, and there isn't much consent beyond a short conversation between the two in the beginning. But there is definitely trust and respect within this established couple. I really tried to capture that in their shared conversations, in their teasing and longing for one another, the understanding that lies there beneath. 
> 
> However if that isn't enough for you to consider it consensual then please back out now.

**Monday**

It was quiet in the library at the Citadel, at least it was in the ancient civilizations section. Well except for the soft wet smack of lips on lips. The occasional heavy breath through a nose. And even when trying to stay quiet, Gladio had a difficult time keeping his pleased sounds down. He parted from Noctis for proper breath, his hands squeezing at his hips. "When'd you become such a good kisser?" he teased, still slightly out of breath.

"I've always been a good kisser, thank you," Noctis countered. 

Gladio's hands slipped from his hips as he wound his arms around him, pulling them closer together. "And practice does make perfect."

Noctis tilted his head back, his eyes narrowed in a thoughtful way. "Does this count toward my training minutes then?"

"Nice try, babe," Gladio chuckled and then bent to capture his lips again. 

He loved kissing Noctis, the soft puff of his breath against his cheek, the warm glide of tongue, the way his hands curled into his shirt as if he needed it to keep himself anchored. He splayed a hand at Noctis' back as he pressed closer, softly moaning as fingers tangled into his hair. And then Noctis' phone went off, startling both of them. Gladio recognized the ring tone just as Noctis fumbled for the device so he could quiet it. 

"Sorry, It's Iggy," he murmured. 

Running a hand back through his hair, Gladio nodded. "Go ahead." He watched as Noctis answered, and he couldn't help but smile at the flustered and slightly annoyed look on his face. After a few more minutes Noctis hung up and cast an apologetic look at him. That wasn't a good sign.

"Don't worry about it," Gladio said before Noctis could get a word out. "I'll see you Wednesday for practice."

Noctis rolled his eyes at the mention of practice. "Yeah, yeah, I know you just like getting sweaty with me."

"Well it's definitely a perk." Gladio watched as Noctis tucked his phone away. "I'll talk to you later."

Noctis pouted but gave him another quick kiss and then Gladio watched him turn and walk away. He sighed as he picked up the book he'd originally come in there for, reminding himself that good things took time. And there was always practice to look forward to. 

**Tuesday**

"So, this weekend huh?" Gladio asked, and though he tried, he wasn't quite able to dial back the happy tone of his voice. 

Noctis smiled and Gladio's eyes were drawn to his mouth - partially obscured by the pillow, sad really to be cheated of the sight, but Noctis exuded this sort of effortlessly sexy lazy look that he couldn't be mad about. Then he opened his mouth - _still_ half-covered by the pillow. "Mmhmm Iggy actually worked out a free weekend for me. Something about needing sleep." At least that's pretty much what Gladio gathered out of the muffled reply. 

Noctis had been pretty tired lately; he'd been dozing off while reading the minutes from meetings or during the drives to his apartment. Prompto left early the other night, he'd learned, because he crashed during a game, and even now they'd switched to a video call because Noctis had requested it during their texts. 

"You're not gonna to fall asleep on me, are ya?"

"No way, you're different."

Gladio laughed as he sat back on his bed, the lamp light golden behind him like a halo, although what came out of his mouth next was anything but innocent. "Why? Cause I suck your dick?"

Noctis huffed, the sound equal parts embarrassed and annoyed. " _Rude_ … also, yes."

Gladio's laugh came more genuine. Somehow, sitting alone and looking at Noctis through a screen made it easier to be a little more honest. And not in the I-won't-sugar-coat-this way, which he had no problem doing, but the warm sincere way. "I've missed you, too. I know our schedules have kept us busy-"

"Mostly you."

"-kept me busy," he amended, "and our time training together just isn't enough."

Noctis slowly blinked, the curve of his lips still partially eclipsed by that damn pillow. "No, it's not. Plus it's really unfair that you look so hot when we're sparring. You distract me."

"Stop lettin' yourself get distracted," Gladio playfully admonished. 

"Which is why you're coming here this weekend."

"I wonder what Iggy would think if he knew he was clearing out your schedule so you could get laid."

"He probably already does. And he's still doing it for me so I consider that his full support." He yawned then, turning to fully press his face into the pillow to cover it.

Gladio was sure their friends knew they were dating, but neither of them had asked and they hadn't felt the need to declare it. Still, to think that this was some sort of silent support, it made Gladio happy. "Well, you better make sure you get some sleep so you're well rested for me, princess."

There was a muffled grunt before Noctis shifted out of view. Then Gladio watched as another pillow got tossed toward the others. "If I fall asleep… you could always keep going," Noctis said, the sound of material moving off screen filtering through the speaker.

"What?" The idea sent along a mental image of Noctis, naked and still, and Gladio wasn't quite sure how it made him feel. He decided to play it off. "You're joking right? You know you wouldn't be able to fall asleep with me inside you."

"Shut up." Noctis returned, dressed in pajamas, picking up the phone as he settled back down, the remnants of a blush dusted his screen-lit cheeks. "Then… if I fall asleep on you… you can still keep touching me. I trust you... Maybe if you're that good, you'll wake me up," he teased back, trying to lighten the mood. 

" _Noct_ , I've told you before that… it's not just about the sex, it-"

"Yeah, but I like it… I want it," he confessed, averting his eyes, his voice growing smaller as it normally did when he divulged secrets, and Gladio supposed that his intimate inner workings were secrets. "I hate that I've been so tired. It's getting in the way of everything I want."

It fell quiet after that, Gladio staring at Noctis through the screen as Noctis looked everywhere else, clenching his jaw and working his lips in tiny motions to hide the bigger emotions behind them. Gods, why did Gladio have to be bad at words? You'd think with all the books his nose had been buried in, with his grand vocabulary, he'd be able to string together a few comforting and encouraging sentences. Well, maybe Gladio didn't suck at words - it was putting his emotions out there and giving them titles, saying them aloud, that he was bad at.

Noctis' quiet voice, detached and somehow fitting the cool blue glow of the screen, finally cut through. "Just… forget it. I guess there's next time, or the next time, or maybe I'll just sleep away the next ten years and be _well-rested_ for the rest of my life…"

Gladio usually called Noctis out on his passive-aggressive comments, but he could feel the frustration in them. Noctis didn't _want_ to be tired all the time, and he was angry about it. Gladio sighed, short and soft. "Noctis, listen to me, just take the week as it comes. I'm still gonna come over, we'll still suck face and eat food that'd give Iggy a heart attack, and it's gonna be great." 

He watched as Noctis mulled over his words. "Ugh. Do you _have_ to call it sucking face?" Noctis asked as he scrunched his nose up, but the hint of his smile couldn't be hidden this time.

"Only 'cause it gets a reaction outta you."

"Just for that, I'm going to sleep," Noctis replied as he pulled the blankets up around him.

Gladio chuckled as he watched. "Good, you should start now."

"And you should keep reading to me."

A smile stretched Gladio's lips. "You mean Oliver's Adventure?"

"Yeah, that one."

Gladio took his phone with him as he got out of bed and headed over to his bookcase. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books and found the one. "Alright." He settled back in bed, opening it to the marked chapter. "I'll see you for training tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay… now read to me."

"Aren't you demanding?" Gladio accused, lifting a brow.

The grin that Noctis sent his way was cocksure and his tone matched. "You like it."

Gladio smiled; he did like it, but he wasn't wasn't going to admit it. He read aloud, finishing the chapter even though Noctis fell asleep not even halfway through. Then he wished him goodnight and ended the call. Before going to bed, he grabbed his extra charging cord and tossed into his duffel bag. He had a feeling Noctis would need it.

**Wednesday**

Noctis had mentioned how hot Gladio looked as they sparred together, but Astrals, he was clueless to how sexy he was himself. Gladio had enough discipline to remain focused on the task at hand as he and Noctis traded blows with their training swords, but now as he showered off the aftermath his mind wandered.

It wandered to the curve of Noctis' back, the pull of muscle as he stretched. It wandered to his confident stance, the shift of his hips, the way lean muscle contracted as he swung at him. And oh boy were his arms really, _really_ , nice. He knew he gave Noctis crap for being scrawny, but sometimes it was just to cover how thirsty he was for the prince, and how much he actually ogled him. Sometimes when they trained Noctis would get this look in his eyes, like pure fire, and it made Gladio burn - like today. Noctis could really be too intense for his own good and Gladio was pretty sure that he was unaware of it. 

All he could think about was that dark, smoldering stare as Gladio had pinned him, the quick heave of their chests, the sweat that rolled carelessly down his skin, and he was hard just like that. Gladio closed his eyes and stuck his head under the spray of water. Just a few minutes, that's all he would need. He knew his body well enough, and had the perfect picture of Noctis in his mind. He dragged his hand across his pelvis, fingers brushing coarse hair before curling around the base of his length. He gave himself a slow stroke, root to tip, thinking about the way Noctis wet his lips, the way he'd touched his hip as he conceded his loss… the way he'd bent over to collect his things, his cute little butt swaying in his direction. Gods how he'd wanted to mold his hand over the curve of it and _squeeze_ . Noctis had smiled - no, smirked, he corrected - at him then, that dark stare flitting shamelessly, _knowingly_ , down his body and back to his face. "See you Friday~"

Gladio stopped and dropped his hand away from himself. He'd done it on purpose; the little devil. Friday. He could wait a couple more days. He'd teased Noctis to rest up for him, so he should save up his best for him, too. Besides he knew that Noctis would feel infinitely better than his own hand. With a deep breath and a resigned sigh, he shifted the handle to cold.

**Thursday**

Noctis [10:48 a.m.] I had a dream about you last night 💜

Noctis [11:30 a.m.] Ugh. Are you in a meeting or smthg?

Gladio [12:21 p.m.] Training. Had the Marshal there supervising. 

Noctis [12:25 p.m.] Did he kick ur ass?

Gladio [12:26 p.m.] SUPERVISING. What was your dream?

Noctis [12:28 p.m.] Right!

Noctis [12:28 p.m.] So...

Noctis [12:30 p.m.] All I remember now is that u were fucking me. The bed was squeaking. I could feel ur hands in my hair, holding me down. And I woke up hard.

Gladio hadn't been expecting _that_. Noctis was usually timid when it came to talking openly about sex. So he was jumping at the chance to indulge him.

Gladio [12:32 p.m.] Yeah? That sounds hot. Do you remember the position?

Noctis [12:36 p.m.] I dunno if I was laying down or on my knees but u were behind me. Pressing my face into the mattress. U felt incredible.

Gladio would be lying if he said that didn't paint a pretty visual. Noctis always looked amazing - beneath him or otherwise. 

Gladio [12:37 p.m.] You wanna recreate that on Friday? ;)

After a few minutes passed with no reply, Gladio felt a bit of unease try creeping into his gut. Shit. That'd been the wrong thing to say hadn't it? Had he totally read that wrong?

Noctis [12:45 p.m.] Maybe.

Noctis [12:46 p.m.] I HAVE been thinking about it.

Gladio let out a small sigh of relief; for a moment he thought the question had completely turned Noctis off the conversation. And that certainly hadn't been his intention.

Noctis [12:48 p.m.] Maybe u could make it better than the dream.

Hell yes, that's more like what he'd been thinking as well. He grinned as his fingers darted across across screen of his phone.

Gladio [12:49 p.m.] You know I'll damn well try.

Noctis [12:50 p.m.] Yeah I do.

Gladio watched those three little dots appear, disappear, and then reappear for what felt like forever. 

Noctis [12:57 p.m.] Not like u have to try hard. I love everything u do to me. The way u touch me. Kiss me. U always feel so good. 

Gladio felt himself grow warmer at the message and he grinned, even as he felt the stirring of arousal low in his belly. But then he wondered if Noctis was doing this deliberately just like all the other times. Well, he could play, too.

Gladio [1:00 p.m.] So do you. Your lips, your skin, feels so good on mine. Can't wait til Friday so I can show you exactly how much I love it.

Noctis [1:03 p.m.] Yeah? What u got in mind?

Gladio [1:05 p.m.] We're gonna have all nite and I plan to use it. Wanna make you cum with my hands and my mouth. Wanna hear you ask for it, beg to feel me inside you.

Gladio [1:06 p.m.] THEN maybe I'll pin you to the bed and fuck you better than your dream.

Gladio grinned as he hit send on his reply; he wondered what Noctis thought about _that_. The message went marked as read but there was no response, not at first, and he wondered if he broke the prince. But finally he answered. 

Noctis [1:11 p.m.] Good

Noctis [1:11 p.m.] U better

Gladio [1:12 p.m.] See you Friday, princess.

He chuckled to himself and plugged his phone in to charge. Then he cast a sigh down at the prominent bulge between his legs. It looked like he had another cold shower in store for himself.

**Friday**

_The_ day. Knowing that the only responsibility he had that morning was drills with the Crownsguard, of course only made the task seem to go by slower. Gladio might have pushed them all a little harder the last half hour, but both his father and Cor didn't seem to mind when they'd peeked in. However, pushing them harder and faster couldn't get time to do the same. 

Gladio took a little longer in the showers, ensuring he was nicely cleaned up for Noctis. He took pride in the way he looked after all, (maybe not in the same sense as Ignis), and he loved the way Noctis looked at him, how that look made him feel. 

After drying off and getting dressed, he placed their food order through the app for Noctis' favorite pizza joint. He grabbed his duffel and passed on goodbyes as quickly as he could without looking too eager to leave. But he _was_ eager, he realized as he headed out of the Citadel. He _was_ eager, as he waited to pick up their dinner, humming to the song playing overhead. He _was_ eager to get there, to see Noctis and kiss him however much he wanted to. It made this sense of… giddiness wash over him. Gladio just really wanted to be with him.

Seeing Noctis on the other side of the door made that phantom feeling in his chest swell against his ribs, and he lifted the food boxes as if in offering. He supposed it was one, really, and the smile he got in return was more than worth it. The kiss he received after he set everything in the kitchen was simply the icing on the cake. 

"Food that'd give Iggy a heart attack, check."

Noctis gave his rock hard stomach a poke as he reached behind him for a soda. "Iggy likes pizza."

A thick brow rose. "Yeah? And if he were here right now?"

"Not a vegetable in sight, Gladiolus," Noctis replied, putting on his best impersonation of his long time friend, laying the disappointment on thick.

Gladio couldn't stop the smile from sliding across his face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he works it off."

Noctis blushed and Gladio found his eyes drawn to it. He knew Noctis teased Prompto about his freckles sometimes, but right now the scent littering he had of them were darker; it was adorable. Again Gladio felt that tug within him and he knew he really was in over his head. 

"Then Iggy would've faked irritation and grabbed two slices," Noctis said then, his voice a little more measured as if to not ruin the delicate tension between them. "Now let's eat while it's hot."

Gladio stepped back and grabbed a couple plates from the cupboard. Pizza, breadsticks, and wings were loaded up on and they migrated to the living room where Noctis turned on the latest release in the line of Monster Hero movies. It was exactly what they needed after the week.

With empty plates set aside, Gladio was able to curl his arm over Noctis' shoulders, heat sparking as their bodies pressed together. His fingers idly traced patterns against his shoulder for a bit until Noctis shifted, leaning into him more. Gladio smiled as he felt an arm wind around his middle. He glanced down at soft black hair, lit up by the glow of the television, and he wanted nothing more than for Noctis to shift again, to look up so he could kiss him. He didn't get exactly what he wanted, but it was still pretty good when Noctis nuzzled against his chest, readjusting himself to get more comfortable.

Gladio loved moments like this, when there weren't any titles or stuffy layers of their raiment in the way, or a sense of poise and decorum that had to be kept up. They could just be Gladio and Noct, watching the same over-hyped movies and eating the same crap-for-you food as everyone else. They could _enjoy_ it like anyone else, and maybe even a little more so. He'd always thought they'd spent so much time together that it'd be a breeze if they started dating. However, carving out time just for each other - with no Ignis or Prompto around - was pretty damn hard. 

Gladio continued to steadily move his fingers up higher with each pass of his hand, working into Noctis' hair. A soft sigh passed Gladio's lips as Noctis' fingers found skin in return, and then his whole hand was slipping under his shirt. Heat radiated around the prince even though his touch was cool as he drew his hand across Gladio's stomach, matching the lazy tempo of the hand stroking over his shoulder. The soft caress nearly tickled and his abdomen twitched under Noctis' caress. 

"Not used to seeing you with so many clothes on," Noctis murmured, his hand riding up high on his broad chest.

Gladio smiled at the feel. "If you want me to take my clothes off, just say so," he replied with a chuckle.

There was a drawn out hum as Noctis was still giving the movie his attention. "Mmm… not yet."

Gladio bit at the inside of his lip as Noctis' fingers found a nipple the next moment, the pad of one drawing slow circles around it until it tightened. The blunt of his nail caught it in a pleasant scratch as his touch retreated back down to his stomach, the warmth he'd created inside Gladio following the touch like a magnet, pooling low in his gut. Oh, the teasing. There was no mistaking that Noctis was doing it on purpose - just like the other times. That was really okay with him though. He enjoyed this just as much.

Gladio slid his fingers through Noctis' hair, letting them rest along the crook of his neck. His fingers enjoyed the feel of his skin, the beat of his pulse, before gently dragging them up to play along the shell of his ear. Usually a few well placed kisses and a nibble on his ear got Noctis going. So he wondered if his touch could have the same effect. Gladio's fingers caught the flesh of his earlobe, gently rubbing it, and then he traced up and back down, giving it a slight tug. He felt Noctis react - the slight tense of his body, the heavy warmth of his breath - and called it a success. His touch then teased the underside of his ear, dragging to the little hollow by his jaw before sweeping back into his hair. 

The next twenty minutes passed like that: a fleeting caress to the delicate skin above, and sometimes _just_ inside, Gladio's jeans, a harder than usual tug of Noctis' hair before a gentle drag of fingers against his scalp. It was a bit of a surprise that Noctis made the bold move to touch first. Usually Gladio would initiate, take control, and Noctis always seemed more than content to surrender it up. But perhaps all the teasing Noctis had done had backfired and worked him up more than anticipated because there definitely was no mistaking the hand between Gladio's legs, moving languidly over the growing hardness that he had been trying to ignore in favor of their little game. Gladio closed his eyes at the friction over his jeans, at the press of lips, warm through his shirt. 

"Now I want you to lose some clothes." Noctis' voice was quiet, raspy, and it sent another ripple of pleasure through his gut. "And touch me."

Gladio opened his eyes to find Noctis staring at him through a half-lidded gaze as he moved in. Gladio met him for the kiss, cupping the back of his head as he held him close. Soft pecks turned into gentle meshes of lips that lingered and became tender brushes of tongue. Gladio wound his arm around Noctis, welcoming him as he leant into him, deepening the kiss, sharing the same breath, same warmth. 

Gods was it warm, with Noctis in his lap and arousal simmering just beneath the surface, rushing to the places Noctis touched. It sparked against his sides as Noctis pushed up his shirt just enough to touch his bare skin, to get his hands on what he wanted. Gladio wasn't content with that this time and he shifted away from the back of the couch, breaking the kiss so he could work his shirt off, dropping it aside. He smirked as he met Noctis' gaze and took his hands, setting them both to his bare chest. "There. Touch all you want."

Noctis wet his lips as his fingers traced the outline of his tattoo, as they fell lower, admiring the ridges of muscle. The softness of his blush obscured by shadow yet illuminated by the glow of the screen was reminiscent of their video call that night and Gladio eagerly reconnected their mouths.

The movie was forgotten, even the sound of city-wide destruction couldn't distract him from the weight of Noctis in his lap, of his heavy touch dragging languidly down his body, of the taste of him as their tongues brushed and curled together. Another shift of Noctis' hips and Gladio couldn't take any more teasing. A deep sound rumbled in the back of his throat as he twisted, depositing Noctis onto the sofa and slotting himself between his legs. Gladio smiled at the pleased sound that bubbled up from between Noctis' lips, and now _he_ rocked against him before kissing down his still clothed chest. 

A sigh floated up as fingers threaded into Gladio's hair. "I was wondering when you were finally gonna move."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Highness, was I taking it too slow?" he teased from near Noctis' hip as deft fingers undid the button of his jeans and dragged the zipper down. 

Gladio looked up to catch his replying nod, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Damn, he looked so good like that, he just wanted to lean in and nibble on Noctis' lips himself. He curled his fingers into the sides of Noctis' jeans and tugged them from his hips, pulling him closer as he did. His pants didn't make it much further than mid-thigh as Gladio leant over him to claim another kiss, his hands sliding under to cup Noctis' rear and give it an overdue squeeze. He met the moan against his lips with one of his own before indulging in his previous desire. He nipped at his boyfriend's lips, the tip of his tongue lapping at his bottom one. Astrals, the sound Noctis made when he sucked it between his own, catching it with a playful scrape of his teeth, only made that simmering arousal spike and bleed out of his skin.

"You… play so unfair… " Noctis stammered as Gladio's hands once again began to tug at his pants. 

"Are you complaining? Cause I think you liked that," he cooed, his touch grazing the bulge under his boxers. Gladio smiled as he sank back, pulling the jeans all the way off. "Maybe you forgot…" His hands were roughened from years of combat training, but they moved so delicately over Noctis' legs, his inner thighs, teasing under the legs of his boxers as he bent down. His breath puffed over sensitive skin. "Hands… and mouth…"

He smiled inward when he curled his fingers against skin and Noctis gasped, back lightly arching off the cushion. 

"T-too much talking… for your mouth."

He knew that Noctis was trying to bait him, to make him give in and take what he wanted - which was exactly what Noctis wanted. But Gladio was a man of his word, and he knew when to savor certain moments, and this was definitely one of them.

"I can fix that," he murmured before the plush of his lips dragged over Noctis' inner thigh with lazy warmth. Gladio took his time feeling Noctis' soft skin, the twitch of muscle as his body responded to him. If the scratch of his facial hair was rough or tickled, Noctis didn't seem to mind it, his fingers sweeping into Gladio's hair with a quiet hum.

Gladio used those fingers as a guide as he caressed over his stomach, pushing his touch beneath Noctis' shirt, lifting it bit by bit. If Noctis moaned and tugged on his hair, it meant he liked it, a sharper yank was 'too much' and a sigh with a caress through his hair meant he was right on the money. Noctis pushed and pulled him without realizing it, led Gladio to exactly the right spots. He suckled and licked, leaving a litter of faint hickies along fair skin as he explored over him, the little dip at Noctis' hip a favorite. His lips and fingers mapped him out, felt the softness of him that belied the strength underneath. He groaned low, kissing along the waistband of his boxers. 

There was a soft pull through his hair and an equally soft sigh as he spread his touch against Noctis' thigh, the coolness of his skin like a balm to Gladio's own heated hand. He felt so nice to touch, and he rubbed and kneaded at him in appreciation, dragging his lips lower to follow along. Another soft moan echoed the affection. "Mmm… feels good," Noctis murmured. 

Then his fingers slipped from his hair as Gladio pulled back just out of reach. His hands continued to crawl along Noctis' legs, up a calf. "Yeah?" he drawled, his touch following the dip behind his knee to squeeze the back of his thigh. "I want to make you feel good." He watched as Noctis practically melted before him, the soft moan becoming a sigh. Gladio massaged at his thigh as he bent to kiss a knee and slowly work his mouth back up.

The battle had ended on screen and Gladio could enjoy Noctis' softer sounds as he slid his fingers into the legs of his boxers, smoothing his touch higher, teasing the crease of his thighs, thumbs grazing coarse hair as he turned them inward and stroked over his pelvis. Gladio kissed over the tent in his boxers and he was just as hard knowing that the single layer of cotton was the only thing between his mouth and what he'd been thinking about doing all week.

He practiced some discipline and kissed over to Noctis' other thigh, working his hands to follow, to give his other leg just as much attention. The quiet groan that left Noctis when he went untouched ignited the fire in Gladio's belly. When he'd go back up, he wouldn't stop this time. He was going to deliver on his promise and put his mouth to work until Noctis was shivering and begging to come undone. Or maybe the begging could come later and Gladio would just swallow him down like the eager boy he'd been all day. He hadn't quite decided.

But he didn't have to. 

Gladio paused as he reached Noctis' waistband as his hands didn't move for him. Gladio kissed them, nipping at a knuckle that earned him another faint moan, but still they didn't move. He pulled back, preparing to tell Noctis that he could stop teasing. It took his lust-addled brain a moment to process what he was seeing. Bathed in the light from the TV, Noctis was _asleep_. Gladio heaved a sigh, disbelief hanging on his features. "Are you serious? Noct?"

He poked his hip, gently shook his shoulder, and got nothing. "I can't believe you fell asleep on me." He dropped his hands to his sides and groaned. 

This was not how the night was supposed to go. At all. Part of Gladio was offended that Noctis dozed off while he'd been trying to flex his foreplay muscles, but another look at his peaceful face melted it away. It wasn't his fault and he was pretty sure that come morning, Noctis would be disappointed - maybe frustrated even - to find he'd fallen asleep. 

"Sorry," he muttered and sighed as he looked down at his groin. Gladio climbed off the couch, found his shirt and put it back on, and then took their dishes to the sink. Focusing on tidying up and throwing away their trash helped to ease his erection away. Then he cut off the movie and switched off the TV before turning toward the sofa. "Come on Your Highness, to bed with you."

He slipped his hands under Noctis and shifted, tugging him off the couch and into his arms. "You're getting too big for this you know."

Noctis nuzzled against his chest. "M'not," he mumbled.

Gladio laughed quietly through his nose. "Keep tellin' yourself that, princess."

He carried him down the hall, nudging the bedroom door open with his foot. The night lights of the city softly spilled in through the windows casting long shadows and he took him to bed, carefully laying him down. He should've just tucked him in and left, but Gladio sat there beside him on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, letting them slide down his jaw, and there was this pull inside him that just wanted to _stay_. He let out a heavy breath and then convinced himself to get up. "G'night Noct," he mumbled as he leant down and kissed him on the forehead. 

It was as he stood that he felt a tug and he looked down to see Noctis' fingers curled in the bottom of his shirt. He reached to take his hand. "Come on, get some sleep."

"Stay," he moaned sleepily. "Please." He tugged again. "Don't go Gladdy."

"I should…" he countered, even though Noctis' voice chipped away at his resolve. 

"But I want you," Noctis argued, and if he'd been more awake it probably would've sounded more like a petulant whine than the raspy neediness Gladio heard instead. 

There was another pull at his shirt and Gladio let it take him forward, sinking to a knee on the bed. Noctis smiled, his eyes blinking open for a moment, his yank on Gladio's shirt stronger. "I want you to stay… I want you…" he insisted as his touch slipped under the shirt. 

Gladio conceded with a soft sigh and a smile; he was such a sucker for him. "Alright." Noctis' hand came away this time when Gladio pulled it, lifted it to his lips for a kiss. "Alright." He worked his shirt off again and then undid his jeans because he was _not_ going to sleep in them and be uncomfortable all night.

Noctis' breathing had already evened out by the time Gladio joined him in bed. He looked upon the sleeping prince, gently running his knuckles over his cheek before winding his arm around him and trying to settle in for the night.

Try. He really tried. Gladio had closed his eyes and let himself sink into the luxuriousness of the bed. The sheets were soft and cool and Noctis was so warm tucked against his chest. He let his fingers curl in the feathery softness of his hair and relaxed. But Noctis was a terrible bed partner. He twitched in his sleep, tossed and turned as he pushed the blankets off and then pulled them back up again when he got cold. It was nearly as bad as when Iris used to come crying from a nightmare - and then proceeded to take over Gladio's bed, flopping and kicking him to the edge of it before he would finally let her take it and go sleep on the couch.

Fortunately, Noctis' restlessness soon faded and he became a cuddler, wrapping himself around Gladio. He thought then that perhaps the prince would settle and he'd sleep more soundly. He was wrong. He wasn't sure if Noctis was dreaming, or what he was dreaming about, but the warmth of his lips pressed petal soft to his chest and he quietly moaned. Gladio stared into the darkness of the bedroom, wondering if he was being punished for all his teasing. 

Noctis' leg slipped between his and Gladio tensed as he felt him rock ever so lightly against him. He was so hot against his thigh, and that stifled moan echoed perfectly in his ears. Noctis' leg shifted again, rubbed up against his length and Gladio clenched his hands. He tried to think of anything to keep himself from getting hard, but gods he had wanted tonight so badly, had denied himself all week, that nothing (not even imagining Cor's stony face of disapproval) could keep it from happening. His breath hitched as Noctis' knee pressed to his swollen cock, fingers gripping at his side. 

Gladio closed his eyes and thought back to what Noctis had said, to just… touch him if he fell asleep on him, that he had wanted him to, that maybe he could wake him up - if he was good enough. And wouldn't that be a stroke to his ego? Gladio bit on his lip as he warred with himself. Noctis had given him his blanket permission to touch him as he wanted, he trusted him with his body. He didn't want to do anything to disrupt that trust either, and if Noctis was asleep he couldn't exactly tell him if he didn't like something. He let out a deep breath and then Noctis pressed a hand against his groin, caressing over him lazily, the action ending far too quickly as another soft snore lifted in the air.

That was it, Gladio made his decision right then. He pressed forward, rolling Noctis onto his back. He stared down at him, watching his chest steadily rise and fall. He lifted a careful hand and set it to his chest, sliding it down, all the way to the hem of his shirt. Then he pressed his fingers against his stomach, sliding them under the layer of cotton and back upward, taking the shirt with them. Exposing his skin, Gladio leant in and kissed along his sternum, his hand sweeping over to a pectoral, appreciatively rubbing his skin. His thumb pressed over a nipple, teasing it to hardness much like Noctis had done to him on the sofa. While his fingers teased one, he set his mouth upon the other, lightly kissing and suckling on it.

Noctis let out a soft sigh, but nothing more, and Gladio drew back, letting his touch slide down his torso. Noctis shifted, his head turning away, but he remained asleep. Biting on his lip, Gladio pulled the blankets the rest of the way back, tossing them from Noctis' legs. He almost laughed as Noctis pulled a pout, but he only pressed in closer, letting his body heat warm him instead. His hand continued to caress over him, content to feel the dip of muscle and the minute twitches cross his stomach. 

His lips followed and fell against the toned planes of Noctis' stomach, and he hummed as he both felt and heard the hitch of breath above him. He returned to where he'd been before discovering Noctis was asleep, his lips teasing along the waistband of his boxers. There were no hands in his way this time. He ran his touch along his thighs, kneading at him through his boxers, slowly working upward. He was already so hard, but Noctis still wasn't. He kissed down, mouthing around his cock, his breath seeping through the fabric. It seemed to arouse his interest then. There was another gasp above him, but he still didn't stir. Gladio smiled to himself as he continued to tease him, his tongue pressing to the head of him through the cotton as he curled his fingers into the band.

Gladio pulled back and inched the final garment down from Noctis' hips and off his legs. Another of those soft, pretty sounds bubbled up from him and Gladio zeroed in on his target. His hand curled around Noctis' half-hard length and gave him a gentle stroke, watching the pliant skin move with his action. Wetting his lips, he bent down and kissed over the swell of his sac with firm, open-mouthed presses, giving him little licks in between. There was a soft shift of hips and Gladio answered with another gentle stroke. He kissed the base of his cock and slowly worked upward, taking delight in the way he twitched and began to fill and harden in his hand.

Gods he had wanted this so much. He peered up, hoping to see Noctis looking down at him, but he was still fast asleep. He would just have to change that. Gladio parted his lips and closed them over the tip of his length, rolling his tongue around him, sampling his flavor. He pulled back long enough to swallow and then he lowered his head, taking more of him. Curling a couple fingers at the base, Gladio stroked him, encouraging him to get harder as his mouth moved up and down. He worked over him slowly, with purpose, sucking and wiggling his tongue against the underside of him, pressing it to his slit as he pulled back, and then taking him back down in his entirety to repeat the process. 

Gladio hummed as he felt him steadily grow to full hardness, becoming more of a task to take him down his throat, but he didn't stop. He splayed a hand against Noctis' hip as he reached to fondle his balls with the other, mouth diligently working down until he met coarse curls. He moaned deeply around him and then slowly pulled off with a wet pop. "You taste so good," he rasped and curled his hand around him, brushing his thumb against the frenulum and biting back a smile as Noctis shifted and softly moaned. A bead of precum welled up and he licked it away before reaching into the nightstand for the lube. 

It was still a little odd to be doing this and having such minimal feedback. Noctis tended to be a little on the quieter side anyway, but to not have fingers clenching in his hair or those little whimpers to spur him forward, left Gladio feeling wanting. What he wanted nothing more than was for Noctis to wake up, to utter how good he felt, how good _Gladio_ felt doing these things to him. He was going to keep moving forward. 

Gladio pushed Noctis' legs apart and laid between them, let his hands smooth around his thighs adoringly before tugging him a little closer. "Let's open you up for me…" He dribbled some lube onto his fingers and then pressed them between cheeks, along the strip of skin in a teasing up and down motion. He smeared the lube around, quickly warming from the friction and heat of his body. He dripped some more onto his digits and returned them, turning his eyes up at Noctis as he eased a finger into him, finding there to be less resistance in his sleep state. That shouldn't have gotten him as excited as it did, but Gladio loved the sight of his finger pushing in all the way to the last knuckle with such ease. There was a gentle clench of muscle around him and a sigh in the darkness, and then Gladio began to slowly rock in and out, exploring him. The silky warmth of his passage felt so good, and having Noctis take him so easily meant he was angling a second finger to join in rather quickly.

Gladio made a soft noise as he watched his hole stretch around to accept the second digit. "That's so good," he murmured, focusing on twisting his fingers, on stretching Noctis in preparation for more. He swiveled his wrist, his fingers gently hooking toward his prostate with the in-stroke. Noctis' breath caught and a small tremble worked through his hips and Gladio only smiled. "Mmm bet that feels good. Come on, wake up and tell me how good it really is."

Noctis however didn't respond and Gladio wet his lips as he sped his thrusting fingers. He worked them in deep and widened them as he withdrew, over and over, manipulating and stretching his hole. He was equally amused and turned on as Noctis reacted, his cock twitching, leaking precum. Gladio watched the milky bead trickle down before leaning in and licking up the length of him, gathering it on his tongue. The taste wasn't enough and Gladio closed his mouth over him, Noctis' cock smooth against his tongue, bumping the softness at the back of his throat as he took him completely, fingers working inside him.

A deeper moan resonated from Noctis' lips and Gladio pulled back to look at him again. Disappointment flashed in his eyes before setting with determination. "Still not awake yet… okay…" 

He grabbed the lube and let some drip out against his hand as he maneuvered his fingers together for a third. It was tighter as he wriggled in the third digit, burying all three fingers as deep in his ass as he could go. "That's it… take me…" He grunted softly, a little in awe at how good Noctis looked like this. Gladio shifted and rolled his hips, rutting into the bed in seek of a little relief as he rocked his hand against him. He kissed along the base of his cock, the wet slide and smack of his hand meeting Noctis' body filled the space between them, filled his perfect hearing. 

He moaned against Noctis, tongue gliding over the swell of his sac, suckling soft flesh before releasing him and dragging those lips up the rigid shaft, tracing the vein to the crown of him. Noctis' cock twitched again, hitting Gladio's mouth, precum clinging to his lips. He didn't hesitate to take him back into the heat of his mouth, groaning around him as he fingered him deep. Noctis whined, a full-fledged sensual sound that drew Gladio's attention up to him. His eyes were still closed but his brow was pinched, mouth hung open for a stuttered breath. Gladio took that as a good sign and withdrew from him, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled off.

"You want more?" he asked, voice deep and gravelly under the veil of lust. Noctis' body undulated, rocking against those fingers. "Okay, princess, I'm gonna give it to ya'."

Gladio eased his fingers from him - biting back his own pleased sounds as Noctis whimpered and heaved a breath - and sat up between his legs. He reached for a condom and himself, hissing as he stroked his aching hard length as he looked down upon Noctis, so completely relaxed and spread open for him. It was certainly a sight. Gladio ripped open the foil pack and worked on rolling the condom down over himself. He was so ready for this, and he'd made sure Noctis' body was, too. 

He came closer between Noctis' legs, trailing his hands up under them, curling just under his knees, and he lifted them into a tented position. He caressed up and down his thighs as he got better situated and picked up the lube. "Let's see if I can get you to open those eyes…"

Gladio dribbled more lube onto his length and he watched as he dragged the head of himself against Noctis' hole. He smeared the lube around it, teasing him to stretch open before pulling back. "So fucking hot," he mumbled. He inched forward again, just barely sinking into his warmth when Noctis trembled, sighing out his name.

Okay, now that was really hot. It was good to know that even if Noctis was asleep and being pleasured he still thought of him. Gladio rolled his hips, pressing into him, gasping at the clench of his passage and how soft and hot he was. After the initial breach Noctis relaxed, letting Gladio slide into him easier. He paused halfway in and drew his hips back before rolling forward once more, giving him every inch in a final smooth thrust. "Fuck… you feel so good…" he murmured, kneading at a thigh, giving himself a moment to adjust. 

Gladio began to move, slowly at first, letting himself feel Noctis' body, the slide against his walls, the warmth of him inside and out as he dragged a hand up his body. He bent and kissed up over his chest, his hand gently curling at the back of his neck. "Come on… wake up, Noct…" he lifted his head to look at him, wetting his lips. "I want to hear you…" 

His muscles flexed as he kept his thrusts measured and slow, working every inch he had to give inside him. Noctis felt so damn good wrapped around him, his body yielding to his, taking him effortlessly in this state. Even though he was still sleeping, Gladio could hear his breathing hitch and stagger, the sounds of satisfaction muted but present. Coming to sit upright on his knees, Gladio hoisted Noctis' legs up against him, holding them together as he rocked into his body a little harder, a little faster, creating just a little more friction that made pleasure ripple through him. 

"Gods… you take me so good…" he panted, tugging Noctis' body into his every rock forward. Gladio hadn't expected to be so turned on, especially since the idea initially gave him pause, since he'd worried it would be… wrong in some way. He had thought Noctis would be unresponsive, but was pleased it wasn't the case, those sighs and whispers of his name only served as kindling to the fire. A gentle sweat broke out over Gladio's skin as he focused on every snap into Noctis, grunting as he filled him deeply over and over. He squeezed Noctis' rear before the jarring slap of their bodies echoed off the walls. The heat inside Gladio was clawing at his core, but he was determined to get Noctis there - and awake - first.

He maneuvered both legs together, slinging them over a single shoulder, and held dearly onto Noctis' hips, watching the elevated pace of his breathing for a moment before driving into him again. The angle and gentle curve of Noctis' back allowed Gladio to hit what felt like deeper places within him. He gasped as he brought their bodies flush together, grinding against his ass. Noctis jerked in his hold, his brow furrowing, and Gladio groaned low. "Yeah, you feel that? You feel me fucking you? I feel so good inside you…" He turned his head and pressed a kiss to his calf, thrusting into him again.

He snapped his hips faster and harder, his heavy heated breath spilling against Noctis' leg between kisses and nips at him. He smiled briefly as Noctis' hand grabbed at his wrist, his head jerking to the side as he gasped in his sleep. "Come on Noct… wake up and give it to me…"

Gladio surged forward again, the momentum of his hips jarring the angle of Noctis' body a little higher. He rearranged his hold, curling an arm around Noctis' thighs, the other still firmly holding his hip as he worked them together. A whimper left Noctis' lips, needy and raw, and he sucked in a stuttered breath, another pleased sound tumbling right out with the shaky exhale. Astrals, hearing him so unrestrained like that made Gladio feel hot all over and he clenched his eyes shut. "Wake. Up," he commanded - begged - between pounding slaps of their bodies.

He wasn't sure when Noctis started to wake exactly, but his breaths came more quickly and those pretty little sounds rippled around his name. "Gla-ah-dio? _Nngh… fuck…_ "

Gladio's eyes popped open at the sound of Noctis' voice thick with sleep and laced with desire. He looked down to find half-lidded eyes staring up at him, Noctis' face pinching in pleasure with every greedy thrust, and he just couldn't help himself. "How nice of you to join me," he teased, snapping their bodies together again and again. He was so close already, he didn't think he could slow down now. He would if Noctis said so, but the prince obviously had no such intention.

Noctis clenched at the bed sheets. "Ah! Fuck… you're so deep… H-how the-" a sharp moan cut off his words as he shuddered. "Don't… don't stop… right there…"

Gladio moaned unbidden, uncaring about any potential of being heard. He had wanted this, _they_ had wanted this, and he'd worked them both up to the pinnacle on his own and now it was nearly over. But the best part, that was to be shared together. One of Noctis' hands fisted tightly in the sheets and the other clutched onto Gladio's arm. A few more thrusts was all it took for him to tense, his breath catching before crying out Gladio's name. 

It was so sexy watching Noctis as he came, the way his face twisted in total bliss, the sounds that tumbled from his parted lips, the way his cock bounced with every thrust and the thick white splashes of his release that rushed out to paint his abdomen. The clench of muscle around him was too inviting, demanding, and an amorous shout echoed off the walls as Gladio chased headlong after him. The feverish meeting of their bodies slowed to a deep, impassioned grind as Gladio spent himself.

Noctis pawed at Gladio where he could reach him, his breath still coming harshly. "That… wow… I didn't think…"

"Yeah," Gladio agreed; that had been so much better than he could've imagined. He was wiped, and feeling more relaxed, more _satisfied_ than he could remember feeling in a while. He shifted, parting Noctis' legs and lowering them on either side of him as he lowered himself over Noctis. He claimed his mouth for a proper kiss, moaning out a breath as Noctis kissed him back, delighting in the feel of his attentive lips.

Noctis smiled against him, making Gladio break the kiss. "What's that look for?" he asked as he pulled back. 

Noctis reached to cup his face, still smiling. "For you… you just…" he shook his head, averting his eyes. "Thank you. For staying… and for _that_. It was great… this is great, I've missed being close to you."

Gladio mirrored his smile, running fingers along Noctis' forehead and smoothing hair out of the way. It was ridiculous how endearing he found Noctis to be. It was ridiculous how much he loved to tease him, too. "Can't say I blame ya, I am pretty awesome."

Noctis laughed. "Aannd it's ruined."

"Come again?" Gladio retorted, the tone of his voice playfully challenging.

"I'd love to… just need a minute," Noctis quipped and leaned up to give him another kiss.

Gladio laughed through his nose, the sound rumbling deeply in his chest as he gently pressed Noctis back down to the bed, meeting his kiss with equal reverence. With their mouths occupied, Gladio eased out of him, swallowing down Noctis' moan. Arms wound around his shoulders, keeping him from moving, and he welcomed it when Noctis pressed their lips together more firmly. He knew he should get up, dispose of the condom, clean up his beloved prince, and get them both back to bed. However, he was pretty damn content where he was, wrapped up in the arms he loved most.


End file.
